


Tension

by SlytherclawSith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Ben, Banter, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Massage, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Sassy Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Strangers to Lovers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reylo smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawSith/pseuds/SlytherclawSith
Summary: "Hello, I'm Rey.  I'll be your masseuse for today." she said, andof courseshe had a sexy British accent as well.  Ben was doomed.So he blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "You're... not what I was expecting." he replied.Rey raised an eyebrow whilst Ben mentally berated himself.  "Whatwereyou expecting, Mr. Solo?" she asked, a slight edge to her tone.Ben scrambled to assemble his thoughts.  "I don't know.   Someone less delicate, I guess.  And call me Ben."Rey's eyes grew heated.  "Well, lie on the table,Ben, and you'll see just howdelicateI can be." she replied.Ben goes to a spa.  Rey is his massage therapist.  Can she help relieve some of his... tension?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 32
Kudos: 380





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Reylos! This is my first ever fic (and a smut fic no less), so I don't know how good it will be. There's probably a lot of grammar and punctuation mistakes, as well as a bunch of cliches.
> 
> I have no experience whatsoever in the massage industry, so I apologise in advance for any inaccuracies. The characters are probably very OOC as well.
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated. Thank you for taking a chance on me and this work.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ben Solo was nervous. Agitated.

He loosened his tie, then straightened it again, and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He felt ridiculous, a man of nearly thirty acting like a schoolboy on a trip to the headmaster's office.

_Get a grip, Solo,_ he thought, and pushed open the door with a grimace. He straightened and looked at his surroundings.

It wasn't what he had been expecting. The decor was sparse, a glass coffee table surrounded by sleek leather chairs. Jazz music played softly from speakers on the walls, and there was a faint floral scent lingering in the air.

A short Asian woman in a silk blouse stood behind the counter, glossy black hair framing her round face. Her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"How can I help you?" she asked, plastering on a smile that dimpled her cheeks.

"I... have an appointment." replied Ben. "Under Solo, I presume?"

Her face relaxed, slightly. Glancing down, she nodded curtly and gestured at the waiting area. "Have a seat, please. I'll take you to your masseuse shortly." she said.

Ben flung himself down onto a chair, resisting the urge to groan.

Fucking Poe Dameron.

* * *

It had all started when he and Poe had met for one of their usual coffee breaks. Ben had glanced at Poe over his cup of steaming espresso and immediately known that something was up.

"Spit it out." he ordered.

Poe winced, looking slightly alarmed and guilty. "What?" he replied, defensively.

"I know you're up to something." growled Ben. "So just say it already."

His friend took a deep breath. "So, I've been thinking..." he began.

"That's a first." muttered Ben into his cup.

"... That you should try out this massage spa I've been to." Poe continued.

Whatever Ben had been expecting, it wasn't that. He had just taken a large sip of scalding coffee and nearly spluttered.

"Massage place?" he repeated incredulously. It was becoming less surprising and more ridiculous.

Poe nodded vigorously. "It's a great place. Professional and everything. I walked out feeling and smelling better than I ever have."

Ben held up a hand. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded.

Poe's gaze faltered. "I just though... after Han and all that... you'd need something to take your mind of everything." he said quietly.

A lump formed in Ben's throat. "And you thought... me going to a _massage spa_ was the best solution?" he said.

"It was a stroke of pure genius." replied Poe smugly. Ben gave him a look.

"Plus, I already booked a session under your name. And paid for it." Poe remarked.

Ben gave him another look, this one infinitely more menacing. Poe raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Look, bud, all I'm saying is... You need to relax." he said. "You know, have some fun. YOLO and all that."

"Your session's at 3 on Saturday." he added, and ran out before Ben could say another word.

* * *

Which lead to Ben on a Saturday afternoon, being lead down a dimly lit corridor of a massage spa. His pulse thundered in his ears, his senses heightened for some odd reason.

"In here." said the receptionist, indicating a door on the left. "Take of all your clothes, except your underwear. Towels are provided. Once you're done, go through the door on the right."

"Thanks." Ben replied hastily. She disappeared back down the corridor with a dry "Enjoy!"

Ben entered the small room on the left, stripped and wrapped a white towel around his bare waist. Then he crossed the corridor and stood outside the right door.

He could do this. He could relax. He could have fun.

Ben pushed open the door and stood inside an empty room. Shelves filled with various oils and lotions lined the walls, and a bamboo massage table stood in the middle of the room.

"Just a minute!" chirped a voice behind a screen in one of the corners. Ben scowled at the ground and tapped his foot impatiently.

A young woman emerged from behind the screen, tying her hair into a messy knot at the nape of her neck. Ben looked up and his jaw hung open.

In front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She wore the same shirt as the woman at the front counter, with an long, embroidered wrap skirt. She was slim, with golden skin and smooth brown hair. Her face was gorgeous, with gleaming hazel eyes and full lips.

"Hello, I'm Rey. I'll be your masseuse for today." she said, and _of course_ she had a sexy British accent as well. Ben was doomed.

So he blurted out the first thing that came to mind: "You're... not what I was expecting." he replied.

Rey raised an eyebrow whilst Ben mentally berated himself. "What _were_ you expecting, Mr. Solo?" she asked, a slight edge to her tone.

Ben scrambled to assemble his thoughts. "I don't know. Someone less delicate, I guess. And call me Ben."

Rey's eyes grew heated. "Well, lie on the table, _Ben_, and you'll see just how _delicate_ I can be." she replied.

With a heavy feeling settling in his stomach, Ben lay down.

* * *

Rey gathered oils and other supplies, trying to ignore the gorgeous man currently waiting for her to give him a massage.

She tried to ignore the slight waving raven locks tumbling over his forehead and neck, the towering height, the impossibly broad shoulders, the plush lips, and the smouldering dark eyes. All of it.

Sure, he was probably the hottest man she had seen in her life. But he was also an asshole. _Delicate?_ Really?

Sighing inwardly, Rey approached Ben. He eyed her warily. "I'm going to start with head, then your shoulders and back. What scent?"

Ben looked at her blankly. "What?" he asked.

"You have to pick a scent. Have you never been to a massage spa before?" she snapped, exasperated.

"I haven't." responded Ben, looking uncomfortable.

Rey felt slightly guilty for being so testy with him. "Alright." she said. "What about something earthy, like sandalwood or pine?"

He looked amused. "What about a cologne that will make crowds of women chase me down the street?"

He was obviously being sarcastic. Rey's earlier guilt disappeared, swiftly replaced by annoyance. Wow, this guy really was an asshole.

"Hurry and choose a scent, unless you want me to pick one for you. I think cannabis would be just right for your personality." she said.

He appeared slightly taken aback, then laughed softly. Something glimmered in the depths of his eyes. "All right, then. Sandalwood." he said.

An image suddenly flashed through Rey's mind. Ben leaning towards her, Rey breathing in the smooth, creamy, slight spicy scent of sandalwood as he pressed his full lips to the curve of her neck...

A wave of panic shot through her, even as heat began to coil in her stomach. _Where did that visual come from?_ she wondered.

Rey hoped Ben couldn't see the slight flush on her cheeks. She busied herself by selecting the bottle of oil, uncapping it and pouring some over her hands.

Rubbing the oil into her palms and fingers, Rey walked over to stand directly in front of Ben's head. Tentatively, she sank her hands into his smooth hair. The texture was silky, and ran through her fingers like water.

She slowly began to massage his scalp, spreading oil over his hair and kneading the skin underneath. Ben made a noise in his throat. "That- That feels kind of good, actually." he said.

Rey tried not to feel smug, even though the noise caused her thighs to clench together. "I'm glad you're enjoying it." she replied, her hands still working. She continued in silence for a few minutes before Ben spoke again.

“I don’t think your receptionist likes me very much.” he remarked. His comment was so random that Rey’s hands stilled for a moment.

“You mean Rose? She’s my boss, actually. She and her sister Paige own this place.” Rey replied. She found herself relaxing as she talked. “What makes you think she doesn’t like you?”

“Just a feeling.” Ben murmured. Rey could only imagine what _that_ meant. “I suppose you don’t get many men coming here often.”

“I guess.” Rey said. “Our customers are mostly middle aged women who are _convinced_ they have early rheumatism.”

Ben laughed softly. “I suspect more males would come if they knew their masseuse would be as pretty as you.” he said, his voiced pitched low.

Rey shivered as she felt the telltale dampening between her thighs. His voice was dark and seductive, faintly rasping like coarse velvet.

Then she registered his compliment. Her cheeks flushed again, but this time it felt like her face was on fire.

Ben’s eyes tracked her face, then lowered again as she didn’t reply, as if in disappointment. He cleared his throat.

Rey snapped out of her daze. “I-I think that’s enough on the scalp.” she said, trying to sound as normal as possible. “I’ll do your back now.”

Hastily, she tried to withdraw her hands from his thick hair. One of her fingers accidentally snagged on a strand and tugged at it, causing Ben to let out a hiss of pain.

“Sorry!” Rey apologised. Was it her imagination, or were Ben’s eyes slight glazed over? It must have been from the pain.

"Turn over and lie on your stomach." she ordered, covering up her embarrassment. He did as she asked. Rey rubbed more oil into her hands and moved to the side of the table.

At the first touch of her hands on the alabaster skin of his back, Ben let out quiet moan. Slick pooled at the junction of her thighs.

Rey was doomed.

* * *

Ben was getting hard. Extremely hard.

At first, he had tried to ignore the familiar tingling of his blood running south. The feeling of Rey's delicate fingers threading through his hair and massaging his scalp had been unbearably pleasurable. And still innocent. At least, that was his excuse.

However, the moment those supple hands had started kneading and rubbing the skin of his back, he had become all too aware of the insistent bulge against the fabric of the towel.

Rey continued to massage his shoulders and back, her hands gliding and spreading oil, trailing over his spine. Meanwhile, Ben tried to forget the erection he was currently sporting under his towel.

It was lucky that he was lying face down. He might not know much about massages, but he knew popping a massive boner right in front of his massage therapist was probably not acceptable.

Meanwhile, Rey’s fingers dug into the skin of his back, slowly releasing knots of tension one by one. Ben couldn’t help but visualize those fingers digging into his ass as he pounded into her, legs wrapped around his waist.

Fuck, he was a pervert.

"Ben? Are you alright?" Rey's soft voice startled him out of his wandering thoughts. Ben's muscles tensed under her touch. Vaguely, he realised that she had been speaking before.

"Yes?" he replied. Rey said something again, but her voice was quiet and muffled by the table Ben's face was pressed against.

"Can't hear you." Ben mumbled. Rey sighed and bent forward, her lips nearly touching his ear. Ben tensed again, other parts of his body also extremely alert.

"I said, which part do you want to do next? You have a choice of lower back or front." Rey said clearly.

_Shit._ It was official. The universe hated him. If he chose the front, Rey would be unable to miss the giant boner tenting his towel. Obviously, that wasn't the way to go.

But if he chose the lower back... that would probably make the situation down under a thousand times worse. The mere thought of Rey's hands wandering inches from his ass sent yet another wave of heat straight to his dick.

Ben was screwed. Neither choice would end well for him, but he had to choose. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple as he panicked internally.

“_Ben._” said Rey, sounding irritated. “I really need you to make a choice.

Ben panicked. That was the only explanation for him blurting out the first option that came to mind, which was...

“Front.” he said, his mouth moving of its own accord.

He could do this. All he had to do was not act like a horny idiot. Right?

“Right.” Rey replied. “Could you stand up first? I might need to give the table a wipe down.”

Ben has been dreading this. When he stood up, there would be no escaping judgement. There was only one way out of this, and that was through.

Maybe she wouldn't notice. It was unlikely, but still possible. Or maybe she would, but would be too embarrassed and disgusted to say anything about it.

At worst, she’d probably slap him and sue him for sexual harassment. Good luck with that.

Then, he recalled the rosy flush of her cheeks and the way her breathing hitched when she touched him.

Ben tried not to hope that maybe, for some inconceivable reason and fluke of the universe, she was attracted to him too.

Taking a deep breath, Ben stood up.

* * *

Rey looked up from where she was gathering cleaning supplies. And promptly let them fall to the floor.

Ben was standing on the other side of the table, his full, impressive height casting a shadow over her. Rey ran her eyes all over his body, taken in the faint sheen of sweat over his pale skin and defined muscles. Then her eyes went lower, and she gasped.

The towel wrapped around his lower body was pulled taut in the front, presumably because of the massive bulge between his legs. Rey felt hot all over, and her panties were definitely soaked by now.

Her eyes shot up to meet his. Ben was gazing intently at her, his eyes gleaming with some unrecognisable emotion. Actually, Rey was pretty sure what it was.

His pupils were blown wide in pure, unadulterated lust. Rey's lips parted and she tried to say something. Anything, really. But no words came out.

"Rey." Ben's voice was hoarse. Rey instinctively darted her tongue out to wet her lips, and his eyes darkened even farther.

"Do you want this?" asked Ben quietly. "If you don't, I'll walk out that door and you'll never have to see my face again. But you should tell me now, because I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Yes!" said Rey quickly, rushing forward. Her chest heaved. "Yes, I want it."

Ben inhaled deeply. Keeping his eyes on hers, he reached for the towel and slowly unraveled it. Then he dropped it to the ground.

The rest of his body was revealed to her in all its godlike glory. His legs were toned and light dusted with hair. His cock proudly jutted out from between his thighs, thick and slightly reddened.

Rey let out a quiet whimper at the sight. Arrogant as ever, Ben smirked and cocked an eyebrow in challenge.

Feeling emboldened, Rey reached for the buttons on her blouse and undid them one by one. Ben's eyes tracked her every move. His throat bobbed when she let her shirt fall the the floor. Her skirt quickly joined it.

Ben just stared at her for a moment. His eyes glazed over as he took in the simple lace bra decorating her perky breasts. Then he pounced, striding around the table and roughly crushing her lips to his. Rey moaned into his mouth and slide her tongue against his lower lip before biting it.

"Do you feel this?" hissed Ben into her ear, his erection pressing insistently into her stomach. "Feel how hard you're making me right now?"

God, he had a filthy mouth. And Rey loved it.

Rey could only give another moan in response. To her distress, Ben finally pulled away with a surprisingly sweet chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Sit on the table, baby." he ordered, grinning wolfishly. Rey obeyed him. He planted a hand on each of her thighs and spread them further apart, his eyes riveted between them.

He hooked a finger into the waistband of her panties and pulled them straight off. She lifted a leg to help him. Rey knows without looking down that her pussy is swollen, wet and ready for him.

Ben ran a finger through her slick folds, ending with a light tap on her clit. A bolt of pleasure shot through Rey. Then, he inserted two of his fingers into her and curled them to rub a against a spot that made her features contort in ecstasy.

"I need a taste." Ben whispered into her heated centre, and licked a hot stripe up her slit. He thrust his tongue between her lower lips and sucked on them one at a time. Rey felt her juices freely flowing over his lips. She whimpered, pressing her thighs together.

Clutching her creamy thighs in his large palms, Ben pressed a kiss to her skin, then let his tongue dip lower to continue lapping at her cunt. As her taste exploded on his tongue, Ben gave a muffled groan and continued exploring her folds.

Ben pumped his fingers at an angle and Rey's inner walls clenched around him. He clutched at her ass, thrusting his tongue in again with an obscene sound, as his fingers found that spot again and rubbed at it.

Rey came with a loud cry of his name. Slick gushed out of her opening and coated Ben's lips. Overcome by ecstasy, she fell back on the table, panting.

She looked over to Ben. He leaned against the table, lazily pumping his cock, which leaked precum at the tip.

"Let me taste you..." said Rey, echoing his words from before. But Ben shook his head, even as his cock grew visibly harder at the thought of her pretty lips wrapped around his length.

"I wish you could, sweetheart. But I can't wait another second before I bend you over this table and fuck you until you're screaming my name." he replied in that sinful voice of his.

In response, Rey gave him a sultry smile and bent over the table, exposing her round, peach shaped ass. The faint outline of her gleaming lower lips was visible from behind. Ben was practically salivating.

"Fucking tease." he growled. "I don't have a condom." he added, in a more serious tone.

"I'm on birth control, and I'm clean." said Rey. "So we can go without, if you want?"

Ben was about to spontaneously combust at the thought of fucking her bare. "I'm clean as well." he replied. "And I _definitely_ want that."

Taking a firm hold of her hips, he drove into her. Rey arched her back as his cock filled her to the brim. He pulled out of her almost all the way and then thrust in again with a powerful snap of his hips.

They fell into a steady rhythm, Rey rolling her hips against his thrusts. She moaned occasionally, her full lips swollen and red. Ben's face was close to hers and she could see his eyes, dark with passion and lust.

He began to fuck her mercilessly, with strokes that forced him deep inside her soaked cunt. With every powerful thrust into her waiting heat, his balls slapped lewdly against her lower lips. The sounds of their sex only fuelled their arousal.

Ben watched Rey writhing beneath him, her cunt tight and slick around his cock. It wasn't long before he felt his own climax building. He applied his fingers to her clit, causing more wetness to trickle out of her entrance.

Rey climaxed beneath him, screaming his name as promised. She trembled in bliss and bucked against him, her muscles gripping his cock.

Ben gave one final, deep thrust before reached his own orgasm. He moaned loudly as his cock pulsed inside of her cunt and filled it with his warm spend.

They lay in each other's embrace for a long time, damp with sweat and other fluids. The Ben broke the silence.

"When do you get off work?" he asked, pressing a light kiss on her temple. Rey shivered.

"After this session, actually." Rey replied.

"Would you- Would you like to get dinner with me afterwards?" Ben asked nervously. A faint flush tinged his cheeks, the first sign of vulnerability in his bold, strong facade.

Rey pretended to think over it. "Alright." she said, not able to help the huge grin that spread over her face.

"We still have half an hour left." she reminded him, her lips curving. "What should we do?"

Ben leaned over to kiss her again. "I can think of a few things." he said.

Rey smiled against his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Please let me know in the comments below!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://slytherclawsith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
